Run Away Princess
by LolitaHearts1
Summary: Kagome was never really known what it was like to have a family. She ranaway to not knowing what to do, but to just travel around as a boy and help people. No one know he was a she let alone a princess. That is until she meets a certain group...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nothing was ever easy in Kagome's life ever since she was born. Her mother was Celebrian an Elf, she was the Lady of Rivendale. Celebrian was graceful and cunning, would help anyone in need, be it Hobbit, Dwarf, Human, or Elven it didn't matter because they were all equal in her eye. She was tall with beautiful long soft silver hair that had cascaded down her back to her knees. Her ivory skin that made her red lips and crystal blue eyes stand out, they had always had happiness within them. She was very hard to anger, but when it did happen it put a new meaning to "Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn". Her gift was in the arts of the Bow, her arrow would never stray from its target, she had a love of being in battle for the rush, to feel alive. Her husband is Elrond who was the Lord of Rivendale, unlike Celebrian he was only Half-Elven. He was cool and collective, always thought through things before doing anything, never to go head first blindly. He was very handsome and eye-catching, with his chiseled face and piercing brown eyes. He was tall with dark brown hair almost black that reached to the middle of his back. His skin was fairly tanned but if you looked close you would see scars from the wars and battles he had been in. His weapons of chose were a Sword, Bow and Arrow which he had perfected at a young age. His aura scream for obedience to all those who did not know him well or to those who weren't in his good grace.

Together both Elrond and Celebrian had 4 children, the first born was the twin boys Ellaldan and Elrohir they were a splitting image of their father with the love of playing tricks on people if ever the chance was given. The next born was another set of twins daughters to be exact, the first of their set was their daughter Arwen. She was much like her father and brothers appearance wise with the dark hair pale complexion, but she was not like her father, mother and brothers who had a love of being in battle. She would rather prefer to stay at the castle to lavish herself in the finery that her parents had provided for her. She was much like a spoiled brat when she did not get her way, but that was rarely because she was loved by her family. There was one thing for sure that all had a common interest in, that was their hate for the youngest of them all Kagome. Kagome unlike her siblings she had a mixture of both her parents. She was tall with long dark hair with silver highlights that reached just a little past her back. Her skin was ivory that made her blood-red lips and icy blue eyes stand out, they would change different shades according to her emotions. Graceful like her mother and cool and collective like her father but at the same time she was out spoken which had gotten her in trouble.

Kagome was able to mimic anything she saw and was able to perfect it in just a matter of minutes. Especially when it came to weapons and hand on hand combat because she would watch her brothers be trained by their father through her window, but no one know that because it was one of her secrets. She learned to read and write by herself seeing that her parents wouldn't give her a tutor much like her siblings. She was very isolated in the palace she was always locked in her room the only time she was allowed to come out was when her father had demanded her presence, which was by all means not a "father daughter bonding". No when she was called to him to release his pent-up anger he was holding on to, he would beat her as if she was his very own personal punching bag. He'd break her bones during one of her "visits" if he was mad enough, making sure if he was to give her bruises he would heal any wounds he had inflected her with. When her brother's come they would like to carve designs on her body for their enjoyment, if they were to heal they would just try to recreate it from memory because it never left a scar. Only the sons would part take in torturing Kagome, Celebrian and Arwen wouldn't because they thought of her as filth. Arwen didn't want to because it would dirty her hands and Celebrian didn't because she said she doesn't want to waste her time on something that is not worth her time.

Kagome was their biggest secret that no one knows of her except for a selected few the hand maid that had help deliver her and watched over her as she grow up. Along with her were two other maids one that would bring her food and the other that would get come and get her when she was to meet her father. The had taken an oath to never to show any one of her existant's, but like her family none really cared for her because she was different not like any elf they had met. The only way you were able to tell she was part of the royal family was a birthmark on their body which was a dragon. Elrond on his wrists, Celebrian did not have one so she was given a necklace made out of crystal. The twin boys birthmark was on their shoulders Ellaldan on his right and Elrohir on his left, Arwen was on her right ribs going up. Kagome's dragon unlike her families plain brownish black colored dragon, her birthmark was a beautiful sky blue dragon with its jaws wide open showing its teeth with red and orange flames spouting out the dragon outlined with black. It was as if someone had drawn it on her and that it was not a mark. It wrapped around her mid-section the tail was on her left hip and went around her stomach and back to were the head laid just under the left breast.

There was a prophecy that said that only in one of the royal family of elves "One will be born with a birthmark of a dragon, they shall have power not known to this world, along with healing powers and being able to control the elements: Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. In the right hands they shall save the world but in the dark shall this world be brought to its knees. Should they go to the dark, there is only one way to save the world that is the love of their very own soul mate."

Since the those words had been spoken, many had watched Elrond's family mainly the boys because of the qualities they had. They had proven to many that they had the right to be the next rulers of their people, through war and battles they had been in and almost always coming out with victory. Many were thinking because of this, that one of them was from the prophecy, since Arwen never really posses the qualities of those who are fit to govern over her own people, she was to spoiled. Too bad they never consider Kagome a candidate to fulfill the prophecy that would save them all, since no one know of her existence.

Sorry if it's not all that awesome since its my very first fic, so if you don't mind bear with me. Any advise would be truly grateful and sorry if I misspelled something, I hope you enjoyed my story. (^.^)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm just not that brilliant to come up with Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha, though I have to admit that would have been awesome, but it's not true so I'll just have to suck it up and shut up.

Anyhow here's the story hope you enjoy! o.O

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sun was creeping in through the curtains that was left open from the night before. Slowly the rays of light landed on a figure that was laying on a small cot in the corner of the room. The figure was that of what looked like a young teenage girl laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Trying to decide rather or not to get up and face the day to see what it has to offer. But to just stay in bed and fall back asleep where its peaceful and no need to worry about when her father or brothers call for her sounded more inviting.

The only down side of it would be that her maid Zeta, would come in and scowl her for being lazy and making her work harder than it needed to be. It's not like she cared for the maid, all she ever did was make sure she was up and ready for the Lord if he demanded her. While growing up Zeta was to be her caretaker until she was able to do things on her own.

The only time she was nice to Kagome was when she had bought some toys for her for when she is gone. Thinking of Zeta so early in the morning was already starring to form a headache. With a sigh she was about to roll out of bed until she heard voices. From Kagome's room she could hear some maids talk about the latest gossip happening at the castle. While cleaning and talking they didn't know there was another pair of ears hearing, because there was a spell on Kagome's room.

This spell was to keep any wonders from discovering her, so it would keep the door locked. It blocked out any noise that could be heard from the inside and block Kagome's aura and smell so it would seem like the room is empty.

The only way one can enter was by speaking the words, _'Open the doors to the dragon that is locked away. Reveal to me the way, the one who is to stay.'_

As the women had drawn closer to the room the words that were muffled came out more clearer. "Do you think that the preparation for the family is almost complete?" "One can only hope. For it is Lady Arwen's birthday, we wouldn't want a recap of what happened before." There was a pause for a few second as the two maids, both reflected on what happened the previous year.

* * *

Many guest had arrived to Rivendale to celebrate Lady Arwen being blessed with another year. Majority of the guests were Elves, they had brought gifts with them not offend the Royal family. Their gifts consists mostly of dresses made with there finest fabric which was mainly velvet and silk. The other races that were their was a couple of Dwarfs and Human. They had also brought gifts, the Dwarfs and man had brought their Jewlery they had either found or made.

On the day of the party one of the maids had made a mistake of running with a full pitcher of tea. As she made her way around the corner into the great hall that lead to the dining room she ran straight into Lady Arwen and Lady Celebrian. In the process spilling is all over their dresses and shattering the glass pitcher.

Arwen had worn a floor-length, long sleeve, that had small rubys adorn on the white saint, red trimmed cotton dress. With the tea being a dark color it had stained it to an ugly brown with blotches all over. Celebrian had worn something similar but it was a dress that was a grey velvet with a green designs embroidered and green trimming.

Everyone in the dining room had stopped what they were doing and went to investigate what the noise was. Makin their way to the halls they had found an extremely angry Arwen, and an eerily calm Celebrian. The maid was trying to the get the tea out of the princess dress, only to be making it worst while sputtering out an apology asking for forgiveness while there was both large and small glass shards everywhere.

There was silence through out the building waiting to see what would happen. Finally, for what seemed like years, Celebrian had finally spoken. "There is nothing to worry about." Arwen snapped her head to her mother wondering if she had lost her mind. But she saw the look in her eye, it was a look of 'There will be hell to pay, for embarrassing me and my family!'

"I'm sure it would never happen again, for we learn from our mistakes do we not?" Nodding her head and a look of relief came over the maids face for she thought she was off the hook.

"Of course Lady Celebrian it wont happen again I promise." Bowing to both Celebrian, Arwen, and the guest apologizing for making such a scene.

Celebrian made it sound like it was nothing to worry about but the family know better. Celebrian was only acting kind and forgiving because she had a reputation to up-hold to those who didn't know her like her family. Both of her sons were snickering in the back of the crowd, for they know what was going to happen to the maid for no one embarrass the family and gets away with it.

The Lord Elrond was silent throughout the rest of the event knowing his wife will take care of thing. Turning around he went back into the dinning room, and everyone had followed. While waiting for the women to return, they went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before the event took place.

The rest of the day went without a hitch, but when it was over, the woman that had made the mistake was summoned to see Celebrian. No one know what exactly happened except that she was not seen for about a good two months. When others had questioned her, for there was very faint scars on her body, she would look uneasy and tell them not to worry and that she was fine and made a quick escape.

* * *

To this day they still never figured out what had happened all except Kagome she know. She was there for the entire event because they had hidden her in the closet. She watch through the little key hole to see what they would do to her, when her mother brought her to room the boys had tied her where she was before. Just before the maid had come to the room, they were tracing her birthmark and added more designs in order to keep up with their masterpiece.

Her brothers had pulled out their knives seeing who can make the most cuts on her arms and legs. The maid was gagged to make sure her screams and cries would not be heard while they had their fun. Celebrian had just sat there waiting for them to finish, so she can have her turn in the end they had her promise not to tell anyone what happened. If they were to find out she had broken it, they would not hesitate to kill her if need be.

shrugging it off they changed the topic. "Did you hear about Lady Celebrian? They said she would be departing to the undying lands three nights time. I can't believe such vile creatures would do that to malady!" By that being said, you can tell there was an angry expression that was the elf.

"I heard she still has nightmares from 5 years ago." There was sadness in her voice, just by trying to imagine what she might had been through. "I can't believe she endured that for 2 years. I'm so glad both Prince Ellaldan and Prince Elrohir were there to save her."

"Such an awful thing shouldn't have happen to her, she's the most kindest person I have ever met. I can only imagine how much suffering she want through being tortured by orcs." Slowly their voices started to fade away.

Snorting at the comment _'Nicest person my foot! I swear these elves are even more blind than that of a bat' _rolling her eyes. She didn't really sees her mom or sister but when she did it was usually on her was to her father or brothers. They rarely spoke to her but when they did it always consists mostly of looks of disgust, name calling or rude remarks.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be dying somewhere.", "You should have never been born, your nothing but a waste of space!", and more with venom dripping with each word being said. Until one time one comment just pushed her to far.

About a month ago Arwen had seen Kagome being escorted to meet her father, and took this moment to taunt her. As usual she ignored her until she hear a word slip pass her lips, "Your such a whore, you wouldn't know what it means to act like a Lady if it hit you in the face."

Shaking in fury Kagome whipped around startling Ivy, one of the maids that knows of her, making her fall over from the quick movement. Kagome punched Arwen in the face leaving a bruise to form around her left eye. The hit was so hard that she had flown a good four feet from where she was standing.

"It takes a whore to know one!", hearing the commotion just outside the room Elrond was occupying, he rushed out to see what was happening. Opening the door he saw Arwen on the floor sprawled out holding her eye crying. Looking over at Kagome he found Ivy on the ground mouth wide open from shock for this has never happened before.

Kagome was seething in anger and yelled in disgust, "I don't think you have the right to call me such things, for I know what had done with the stable boy and the gardener every evening by the forest! Of all the places to do that shit you just had to pick in front of my room how stupid can you get!" Arwen began to tremble because not only was her secret coming out in the open but it was in front of her father to make things worse.

This comment had caught Elrond by surprise. Many times she had gone out for a walk and would come back with her dress having dirt and twig on it here and there. He would question her and she would just say she was clumsy and fell down. So he would just brush it off and leave her alone.

"That's enough!" Elronds voice boomed through out the area. "Kagome go back to your room and stay there." Glancing at his other daughter, "Arwen come to my office we have things to discuss."

With the glare he gave her there was no room for an argument. Slowly she got up, giving Kagome a look saying 'This is not over.', Kagome just rolled her eyes and started to walk away leaving Ivy to chase back after her. That day she was glad to have a day off from the almost daily routine.

_'Seriously, how can I be a whore when I am never allowed to meet anyone'_, shaking her head she got up and got dress in her so-called 'dress.' It was made out of an itchy wool fabric that was covered in old blood from yesterday. The sleeves came down to her elbows and was only long enough to come down to her knees. She was only allowed three sets of clothing, the "dress" she is wearing and another that is getting cleand. Last is a night-gown which was no better than the dress she is wearing now.

Walking to her window she looked out with a sorrowful sigh, wondering if she will ever get the chance to go outside. Her room was two floors above the ground she had a beautiful view of the mountains, forest and the water that was close by. She often wondered if she would be able to go to the creek that was outside her room. It had a little bridge so you can get across, she wanted to see if she can walk through the water to see if it would wash away all her worries and sorrows down stream with it.

She wanted to go and feel the grass under her feet as she ran beside the water and through the fields to see what would catch her attention. Or maybe even get to see the little animals that pass by her window going into the forest. It was a beautiful sight to see compared to the prison she called a room.

Her room was small compared to the other rooms in the castle, it only contain a little cot in the corner that had a very thin itchy blanket. Next to it was a small nightstand that had a small mirror to see herself when she attempt to brushes her hair out. It didn't help that she was rarely allowed to bathe in the washroom down the hall, for they feared that someone would discover her. On the other side of the room was a little chest that was filled with her toys she use to play with when she felt lonely. It wasn't long before she had an 'imaginary' friend named Midoriko.

Midoriko had come to her teaching her how to be a miko like her. She taught her how to create barriers, and spells and more. Kagome had finished all her training fairly quickly because of her ability to learn fast and mimic what she saw. She was the only one to ever be nice to her and would be there to play with her when she finished her train for the day.

Kagome has not seen Midoriku for the past three years. She had left when she said, "I have taught you everything I know. It is time for me to move on and let you live your life." You can hear the sorrow in her voice far she had gotten attached to her over the years they had been together.

Looking at Kagome she saw tears in her eyes, "No you can't leave me, please don't leave me with these people!" Midoriku's heart ached for her, and wanted to stay but couldn't do anything about it. It was against the will of the Kami's, with one last look and hug she slowly started to fade away. It was the worst feeling she ever felt, not even when she 'visits' her father and brothers.

To be alone again.

Months had passed and Kagome was void and numb, almost like a walking zombie never showed any emotion or make a noise. She would wake up and get dress and just sit on her bed staring at her toys. She would just go through the motions until night would come, she'd cry herself to sleep until there was no more tears to cry.

It wasn't until a year ago she was slowly coming out of her depression up to today. She still aches from her friend leaving her, but slowly she came to realizes that because of her she ws given hope to find a wy out of this hell hole. With all of her training they will be the key to her escape and tonight will be the best opportunity since everyone will be to busy celebrating Arwen's birthday and not her.

With a smirk on her face, _'Let the games began.'_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, (sigh.) for the pass three days my laptop and internet, decided to join forces and come against me from updating. But I have come out as the victor for I had to use my handy-dandy phone O.o haha anyways...on another note I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I'm also sorry if my grammar isn't all that fantastic or if I misspelled something be free to point these out to me and I'll try my best to fix it. Hoped you enjoy! n.n

P.S. I still don't know if I'm going to pair Kagome with Aragorn or Legolas so right now she's going to be going solo. M'kay Bye :)


End file.
